Tamagoyaki
by am1thirteen
Summary: One-shot. Gokuu cooked a tamago-yaki for Konzen. Want to have a taste? Pairing: KonzenGokuu, GokuuKonzen


By:  Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

TAMAGO-YAKI 

*lighting effect* Introducing my beta: kitsune-oni~!!!! ^o^

DISCLAIMER : Nothing is mine.

GENRE           : Romance/Humor

RATE              : PG-13

PAIRINGS      : Konzen/Gokuu, Gokuu/Konzen

WARNING     : shounen ai, curses, sappy, OOC.

Here we go…

Konzen looked at the food in front of him doubtfully.

Gokuu looked at his guardian happily.

Konzen kept sighing and sweat dropping.

Gokuu began to stare at his master anxiously.

Konzen kept watching his food without touching it. His right hand held the knife and his left hand tapped the fork on the table.

If you came closer and looked more carefully, you'd notice Gokuu was wearing a dirty pink lacey apron. Both of his index fingers, his right thumb and his left ring finger were bandaged tightly. His chocolate hair was messy and his face was dirty with soy sauce, butter and egg.

5 minutes passed in silence…

"Naa… Konzen…" Gokuu sulked, "Hurry up and eat it!"

Konzen sweat dropped and narrowed both eyes at his little monkey. "Are you sure it's edible?"

Goku made a disappointed face and turned his head away. "I knew it. You doubt me."

Konzen put a hand on his forehead and sighed deeply. "It's not like that." He placed a hand on Goku's waist and pulled his little pet close, "Fine. I'll eat it. Happy now?"

Gokuu's eyes began to shimmer. "Really?"

Konzen nodded.

With a self-sacrificing moan, Konzen cut a piece of the omelet in front of him and stabbed it with his fork.

He knew that it was an omelet because Gokuu had told him so. Its physical appearance didn't seem like it AT all.

It had started a few days ago. When Gokuu had visited Tenpou in his library, he had found a recipe book. He was very interested in omelets. He said that the color of an omelet was very bright, like Konzen's hair. That's why he asked Tenpou to teach him how to cook it. Then today; very early in the morning, Gokuu had been up for hours to cook an omelet for Konzen's lunch.

And now, here it was.

Konzen looked at the omelet for a while. It wasn't really his style to eat something 'mysterious' like this. But when it came to Gokuu, nothing was impossible.

Silently hoping that it wouldn't cause him a stomachache, Konzen swallowed the first piece of his omelet.

Gokuu looked at him curiously.

Konzen closed his eyes, trying to remember the flavor of the food. He was so nervous he had forgotten to taste it.

Gokuu began to look at him anxiously.

"Konzen?" Gokuu's eyes turned teary, "It is bad, right? You don't like it, right?"

Konzen opened one lavender orb and soon opened both of them in surprise.

"It's…" Konzen took another bite and tasted it, "……………………"

"Konzen?"

Konzen soon formed a slight smile and looked at Gokuu with fascination, "You have been working hard." He placed a hand on Goku's head and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, "This is the best tamago-yaki I have ever tasted in my whole life."

And Gokuu smiled happily at his guardian's comment. "If you like it, I'll make more."

***

"Oi~ Tenpou~!" Kenren opened the door of his lover's room, "I heard that the chibi saru cooked an omelet."

"That's right." Tenpou turned to his lover with a smile.

"Hey! That's new! I want to try it! Did he keep some for us?" Kenren walked in to Tenpou's dining room and found a plate with a strange yellow thing on it. Kenren raised an eyebrow and took the plate, "I have never seen an omelet before. I didn't know that it was so. . .yucky-looking."

"Don't talk like that." Tenpou warned, "Gokuu put a lot of effort in to making it."

"Aa. I understand. I still want to have a taste, anyway. I heard that Konzen ate a whole plate without complaining. That's a miracle, you know?" Kenren took a fork and cut a piece of the omelet, "Konzen normally doesn't eat much. It must be really good—"

"Wait, Kenren—"

And Kenren swallowed the first piece.

…………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

"So………… damn……SALTY!!!!!!" Kenren rushed to Tenpou's refrigerator for a glass of water.

"Yare yare… I was about to warn you…" Tenpou chuckled.

"Damn that chibisaru! Konzen couldn't have possibly eaten something like this! Even the best cook in Tenkai can't satisfy him!" Kenren stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You can't taste its wonderful flavor," Tenpou took the plate and put it back on the table, "because Gokuu made it specially for Konzen."

Kenren sighed and smiled. He turned his gaze to the sky above. His thoughts somehow flew to Konzen's room, where Konzen and his little pet were certainly sleeping side by side, holding each other fluffily.

~ OWARI ~


End file.
